


Edward and his puppies

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nygma has some fun with his two puppies.





	Edward and his puppies

For the most part, Nathaniel Barnes and Solomon Grundy got along.

To be fair, Edward needed to have an eye on them most of the time to keep them from hurting each other. 

It reminded Ed of having two big aggressive dogs. 

And in a way that was true. With him, they were eager obedient puppies, willing to do anything what their master told them. But otherwise, they were vicious beasts, lusting to fight and kill.

It was the thrill, that aroused Ed. The thrill of knowing that he was in control of these two giants, that they were 100% submissive to him.

It wasn’t just the power over them he found himself attracted to. No, Edward had also taken a liking to their appearances as well. He loved kneading those round piles of flesh, watching their massive asscheeks jiggle as they eagerly fucked themselves on Ed’s dick. And sometimes, when Barnes was riding him, Ed found himself grabbing at the flesh on the man’s chest, pretending they were beautiful saggy tits he could suckle on. 

In these times, he felt the warm sensation of love stir inside him. 

Barnes just grunted during their encounters, never talked. Sometimes he’d groan out the word “Guilty” but otherwise he’d remain silent. 

Ed was glad about that, because then he could pretend that the meat he was suckling on, the velvety suction on his penis, was coming from Oswald. 

Oswald, who, in this scenario was round and squishy, with huge flabby tits that he would slap into Ed’s face.

Many times Ed had fantasized about Oswald breastfeeding him. 

“Guilty,” Barnes purred, causing Ed to quickly vanish these residual thoughts of Oswald. 

“On your knees,” Ed said and pushed at Barnes’ portly ass to get off him.

Cocking his head a little Barnes quickly followed the order and laid down on his stomach, exposing his majestic alabaster cheeks to Ed, who quickly divided them to plunge his leaking and throbbing member back into the wet gaping hole.

As he was plowing away into the big man in front of him, Grundy appeared in the room, wearing nothing but a way too small shirt and his mint-colored cock erect and glistening at the tip.

Ed gave a couple of more thrusts into Barnes who was now growling at seeing Grundy in the doorway.

“Shhh, big boy,” Ed told him, giving him a small slap on his meaty ass. “Behave.”

Ed decided he wanted to try something new today, so he called Grundy to come towards them. 

He pulled out of Barnes slick loose hole and gestured for Grundy to come over. “Here put it in. Fill him up.”

Grundy grunted and did as he was told. His cock was a lot bigger than Ed’s, so Barnes whined a little as he his enormous hole was stretched completely.

Ed couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at seeing his two beasts like this. 

with his own cock still throbbing and hard, Ed quickly pushed Grundy’s pale cheeks apart and shoved himself in to the hilt, earning a pleased little grunt from the creature.

“That’s it my two puppies. Daddy loves you so much.”

For a moment, Eds thoughts went back to Oswald again. He imagined it was Oswald’s ass he was fucking into, big and meaty and ready to take his huge load. He thought about Oswald’s flabby flesh on his chest, bouncing as Ed was ramming his manhood into him. He thought about being completely consumed by Oswald.

And with a small cry Ed reached his climax, his sperm flowing through Grundy’s hefty ass.

He wished it was Oswald’s instead.


End file.
